Karasuba's admirer
by SongBird567
Summary: It's the day after Valentine's Day, and chocolate is quite cheap. It also appears someone has sent Karasuba a large supply.


Karasuba yawned as she walked into her home. "This squad is taking way to much of my time up." She murmured and opened her door to see a strange sight. Every surface in her room was absolutely covered in heart shaped boxes. "Huh…" Karasuba murmured, and looked at a tag attached to one of the boxes.

 _My dearest Karasuba,_

 _I went through a great deal of trouble to acquire all these but in the end it was worth it. Please enjoy yourself to your heart's content._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your secret admirer_

Karasuba felt her eyebrow twitch as she read the letter. She crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder. "What idiot buys this much chocolate, and doesn't even reveal themselves." Karasuba said and opened a box to see a fancy arrangement of chocolate. "Oh well, I might as well try one."

Karasuba tossed one of the chocolates into her mouth. Her eyes instantly shot open. "Wow, these are actually good. Guess this secret admirer didn't skimp on the quality." Karasuba ate another and smirked. "Well, I can at least make sure a few of these don't go to waste.

Karasuba grabbed the opened box and went to her bed. After moving the boxes that littered her mattress she laid down, and went to popping more of the fancy chocolates into her mouth. In a matter of minutes the box was empty, and Karasuba held a content smirk on her face. All that crossed her mind was the blur of flavors. There were sweet milk chocolates, rich darks, the occasional white, chocolates with gooey caramel centers, crunchy varieties, and many more.

"Hmm, I want more." Karasuba said and looked at a second box and licked her lips. "Today…is a cheat day." Karasuba grabbed the box and pulled it open. Another few minutes passed and the box found itself next to the previous one.

Karasuba let out a small burp and patted her belly. Karasuba however paused for a moment. "Something doesn't feel right." She murmured and looked at her belly. To her surprise, she saw a small layer of pudge residing on her previously tone stomach. "This is new." Karasuba pinched the small roll and blushed at the soft sensation.

Karasuba quickly shook her head. "This is nothing. I can work it off without any trouble…after one more box." She said and scooped another box before stopping herself. "No, I can't keep doing this. I can't lead the discipline squad if I'm a fat ass." Karasuba prepared to drop the box before her cravings seem to kick into high gear. She found herself being bombarded with imagines and feelings.

Karasuba saw herself much larger, and with a happy smile gracing her lips. "Oh come on. What's the harm in a little extra padding?" Her mental image stated and pinched a hefty roll of her own belly. "You still have Haihane and Benitsubasa to help you out. Plus at this size all you have to do is sit on your opponent and you win!"

The mental image faded and Karasuba stared intently at the boxes. "My agility won't fade if I put on a few pounds. Plus at that size no punch imaginable could phase me." Karasuba rationalized before a large smirk crossed her face. "Alright, I'm convinced."

Karasuba stacked the boxes around herself and sat on the edge of her bed. "Now let's really get started." She said, and opened a box. Karasuba grabbed a handful of chocolate and stuffed it in her mouth. 'Plus, I've been working so hard. I deserve to treat myself.' Karasuba thought to herself as she stuffed more candy in her mouth.

What had started as a small roll of flab soon evolved into a belly that rested comfortably in her lap. Karasuba noticed this and blushed again. "Oh my~ I'm on my way to that goal it seems." Karasuba pulled another box from the pile and eagerly continued her stuffing. "I just wish that secret admirer were here. If they wanted me fat, then they should have done the work themselves."

As Karasuba ate, she felt herself grow hungrier, but this didn't seem to bother her as she was eager to stuff more chocolate down her throat. She moaned at the exquisite flavor, and gave her belly a hearty slap. The flab jiggled from the sudden contact and this only seemed to further Karasuba's food lust. "This is gonna take some time, but I'm sure it will be quite worth it~" Karasuba said and stared at the remaining boxes.

A few hours passed and Karasuba laid spread across the floor. There was chocolate smeared on her face along with an expression of regret and discomfort. "Ugh, I have," Karasuba burped, "So many regrets."

With a grunt of effort of effort Karasuba sat up and looked at all the empty boxes. "Guess that's all of them." She murmured and slowly stood up. She went to wipe the chocolate from her lips and noticed that her chips had gained a little chub. "Alright, let's see the damage." Karasuba moved over to her mirror and first noticed her breast. "That explains my limited field of vision." Karasuba said and looked at the large spheres.

Karasuba then looked down to see the wide expanse of her belly. Her uniform had completely failed to contain it, and left most of her torso exposed. Karasuba could faintly see her red underwear. "Oh boy if I can see those…well my ass is huge just like the rest of me." Karasuba giggled and looked down to her thighs that spilled over her leggings.

Karasuba had taken the time to examine her body. After a moment she smiled. "Well, I already decided I wanted this so no use in complaining." She reached down and pinched a roll of her belly. "Hmm, well aren't I soft."


End file.
